1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to headers which were adapted for use between high pressure areas and low pressure areas.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Developments
In disc drives there is conventionally a header which is mounted in the base plate which is positioned adjacent the head disc assembly. Such a header is shown, for example, at numeral 36 in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,412.
It has been suggested that the head disc assembly be pressurized so as to adapt the disc drive to use in extreme temperature or pressure environments and also to minimize the amount of dust which enter the head disc assembly. Heretofore it has been the practice to mold the conductive pins in the header or to overlay the header surface with an epoxy resin to seal the header for use in such pressurized conditions.
While the above described means for sealing the header have met with some success, a need remains to provide even tighter seals for headers in disc drive base plates. There is also a need for a header which can be used in other environments between a lower pressure space and a higher pressure space.